The present invention relates in general to toilet lid covers and accessories used therewith and pertains, more particularly, to toilet lid cover and drip strip which is used with any conventional toilet and provides an antiseptic protective collector for splashed and sprayed bacterial mist when the toilet is flushed. This invention is an improvement over conventional toilet lid covers and accessories used therewith.
With conventional toilet lid covers no provision is made to ensure that the water splash and mist created during toilet flushing is contained and sanitized within or near the toilet bowl in order to prevent the splash or mist from attaching to persons or things near the bowl. Generally this splash and mist exits the gap between the toilet lid and the toilet seat and/or the gap between the toilet seat and the toilet bowl. Contained within this splash and mist is a rich supply of bacteria from the waste deposited within the toilet. This includes but is not limited to E. coli. As such, it is difficult to maintain a sanitary space near the toilet when using conventional toilet lid covers and accessories therewith.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sanitary toilet lid cover that is adapted for quick installation and removal from a toilet lid and which contains an overhanging curtain and other protection features which cover the gaps where bacterial mist and spray typically exit. The curtain also contains an anti-bacterial cloth which ensures that any bacteria which are collected by the curtain will be killed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved sanitary toilet lid cover which is attached to the toilet lid in such a manner as to not hinder the use of the toilet and a drip strip which fits around the base of the toilet and is used in conjunction with the cover in order to absorb any spray or mist exiting the toilet during flushing thereby providing a sanitary space around the toilet.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved sanitary toilet lid cover which contains a handle strap which allows the user to avoid contacting the bacterial collection portion of the cover when raising or closing the toilet lid.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved sanitary toilet lid cover and a drip strip which is able to be used with any conventional toilet.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for containing and sanitizing the spray and mist emitted during the flushing of a toilet with the combination of the sanitary toilet lid cover and the drip strip.